


Just Notice Me!

by CallMeKeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I don't know what to put here, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: Keith Just Wants Lance To Finally Notice Him.





	Just Notice Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Is Worried About Lance But Lance Pays No Attention To Keith.

 

Keith was waiting for Lance's pod to open. He had been waiting for a while for it to release him since Lance was caught into a fight and was injured. The others had joined him soon after. Soon, he was released from the pod. Hunk held him up.

"Lance!" Keith called. Hunk said his name, too.

"What happened?" Lance asked, groaning.

"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?" Allura asked him.

"Talking? Eating?" Lance smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Allura and Hunk sighed. 

"Yep, he's okay," Shiro sighed. 

"Yep, there he is," Pidge groaned. 

"Classic..." Keith had his arms crossed as he looked away. A single tear started falling from his eye.

Later that day, Keith was talking to  Shiro since he felt he could only trust him. 

"I was worried about _him_!!" Keith shouted. He went silent before crying hardly. "He didn't notice me at _**all**_!!"

Shiro hugged Keith close. "It's alright..."

Keith sobbed into Shiro's chest. It was _not_ alright

Keith was now in his room, curled up into a ball on his bed. The door was shut and locked. He was crying into his legs. "... Stupid... Stupid... Stupid..." he repeated. Keith didn't like his feelings for Lance because they always messed things up. They were supposed to rivals, for Pete's sake! Keith sighed and wiped his eyes

"I need sleep..." Keith mumbled before rubbing his eyes, laying down on his bed. He slowly fell asleep...

 

But then he woke up from a nightmare. 

 

Keith curled up into a ball on his side, holding his knees to his chest as he cried silently throughout the night... Not getting any sleep whatsoever... Because when he finally cried himself to sleep... The nightmares keep coming back and haunting him...


End file.
